Saved by an Angel
by MalfoyMistress08
Summary: Draco/Hermione. One-shot, like a songfic but it uses only about 4 lines of poetry that were written by me. Draco's thoughts mostly and how he copes with being in love with Granger. Mentions suicide in slightly descriptive ways. Read and Review lovelies!


DISCLAIMER: I did not make up Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them to have Draco and Hermione be together! =D

Enjoy!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 3

* * *

**Saved by an Angel**

**_My heart is in shambles, my mind is in ruins._**

It had been a few days ago that Pansy had finally realized that Draco was in no way interested in her, but was interested instead in a certain bushy-haired, buck-toothed, bossy know-it-all Mudblood. She had caused quite a scene for him in the Slytherin Common Room, yelling at the top of her lungs, her face caked in drying mascara mixed with her tears. He had ignored her, up until she had started insulting Hermione.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_And for what Drake?! For a know-it-all Mudblood that's in love with a poor blood traitor and has a stick so far up her ass she can't even bend over to take it from behind?!!" She had yelled, her shrill voice ending in the whispers of everyone around them. _

_He had stared at her then, and spoke to her in a dangerous and low tone, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on and advancing towards her menacingly, "You are never to talk about her like that again, Pansy. She is a thousand times smarter, purer and prettier than you. You look like DOG, Pansy. And considering how much of a BITCH you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you truly are half-dog."_

_She stood there, in shock, her tears flowing more furiously down her face. All around them were her friends and his and every pair of eyes were glaring at him. He simply glanced around and left._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That day haunted him. But Hermione haunted him even more and so he did not repent his harsh words to Pansy. She had deserved them for even saying, for THINKING that she was better than Hermione. But that didn't matter anymore, Pansy was out of his life and now he just had to figure out a way to get Hermione into his. He closed his eyes to dream of her.

**_Insanity claws at me, why can't I break free?_**

He was going crazy, at least he thought he was. Think? No…he was positive of it. He was losing his mind, and it was all because of that beautiful, intelligent, deliciously feisty Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. God, why couldn't she have been a pureblooded Slytherin?! At least then he could have her to himself without having had to lose all his friends.

It most certainly didn't help the way he would lay awake at night, his metallic grey-blue eyes staring at the ceiling, his mind planning and plotting ways to take Hermione away and make her see his love and devotion to her. It didn't help that each plot, each plan, every scheme that his mind concocted was crazier than the last.

But what was sure to do him in was that he truly considered a few of them and because he couldn't stop thinking about her and loving her, he continued to plan and scheme how best to get her and make her his.

**_A world without love is a world without joy._**

He felt so lonely, curled into the fetal position in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ever since he had admitted to Pansy (in front of the entire Slytherin house, no less) about his true feelings towards Hermione, no one had spoken to him. In fact they broke off all ties with him and forced him to sit with someone from another house in lessons and by himself at meal times.

He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to handle it, being so alone and not having anyone there whose warmth he could feel beside him and be comforted. Pansy was better than this. He wasn't happy and he knew he wasn't loved, but he kept going because of HER smile, so often directed at that woe-is-me boy-who-wouldn't-die and the poor red-headed possibly flea-ridden weasel.

Draco wasn't happy and if it weren't for those moments when he saw that she was happy and the need to have her look at him like that, he was sure he would've killed himself by now.

**_I'm watching myself break through the eyes of everyone around me._**

It had been weeks since the confrontation with Pansy in the common room and he knew how everyone looked at him now, and he hated it. He hated the way that his cunning and sneaky housemates would look at him in disdain, others in disgust and even more as though they were planning his inevitable doom. He hated the way that teachers would look at him and speak to him with concern in their voice. Hell, even Hogwarts' meanest teacher: Severus Snape, spoke to him with just the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

But most of all he hated, absolutely hated the way that SHE looked at him, all the anger and hate she may have held toward him had disappeared, replaced with concern and some pity. It seemed that whenever he had a class with her, she would always silently partner up with him, despite Pothead's and the Weasel's protests. And she would always stare at him; her lovely honey-brown eyes alight with worry whenever she dared to sneak a glance at him.

He felt so bad for worrying her, but at the same time secretly delighted about it, he knew however that he wasn't going to make it. He couldn't bring himself to eat, so that his skin no longer looked translucent, he couldn't bring himself to brush his hair and make it neat and tidy. He couldn't bring himself to properly dress and tuck his shirt in. He couldn't do it and he felt so badly for worrying her so, for causing that beautiful face of hers to frown, thus marring her features. He couldn't stand how everyone looked at him anymore…he couldn't.

**_Everything is meaningless now._**

Hermione found him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; he lay collapsed on his side in a pool of reddened water. She rushed to him and lifted his head into her lap, turning him onto his back. She noted his wrists, a straight line, running along his veins, were red and she could see blood spilling out of them. She tried healing the wound, it wouldn't close. She was so scared, so she instantly sent a patronus to Madam Pomfrey, explaining to her and telling her to hurry. As she waited, she cried, her tears flowing mercilessly down as she clutched at him and in between sobs she scolded him, saying to him, "Draco! How could you be so stupid? How could you leave me like this? Couldn't you tell that I was in love with you? Why would you do something so stupid? WHY?!"

Madam Pomfrey walked in quickly, pushing her away and setting to work, she shoved blood-replenishing potions down his throat and wordlessly casted spells to try and save his life. When Madam Pomfrey had finally gotten him stable enough to move him, she sent Hermione to fetch Severus as she levitated the Malfoy boy to the hospital wing.

Hermione ran to Snape's quarters, informed him hurriedly of what had happened and then silently followed him there, rushing to Draco's side as soon as she set foot inside, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's and Snape's shocked faces.

She watched him as he slept his potion-induced sleep, he still looked so pale but definitely healthier. She laid her head down as his bed, holding his hand tightly in her own; as if she was afraid he'd slip away. She closed her eyes slowly, so that she could rest alongside him, never letting go of his hand.

Hours later, Hermione woke up to someone softly brushing down her hair and murmuring sweet words of endearment to her. She raised her head to meet her honey-colored eyes to his metallic grayish-blue ones, silently asking him why.

"I was so desperate to be free, free because the very thought of you and the loneliness was driving me crazy. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I did what I wanted. And I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry." He told her, ending with a gentle squeeze of their still inter-locked hands.

"Oh Draco…never do that to me again. I was going to finally tell you today that I've been in love with you for so long…so long." She replied, her voice, wavering slightly with the threat of tears.

He patted the bed next to him willing her to climb in with him and she did so being careful so as not to hurt him. He stared deep into her eyes, brushed a few loose strands of her fabulously curly hairs behind her ear, and stroked her cheek before whispering "My angel" and kissing her soundly on the lips, claiming her as his forever. And as he did so, his only thoughts were, "So maybe, just maybe…everything wasn't so meaningless after all."


End file.
